Sad Past Brighter Future
by Itachi-chan17
Summary: Naruto has had a bad life and he had to move to a new school and meets his old friends from when they were younger. With Naruto starting a new life at a new school he faces hardships and love. After bad things have happened to him, will Naruto be happy again and will someone help him fall in love again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Message: **Hi everyone, this is my very first story and if I have any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me and it would be great to have someone check over my story, so comment on it I would like to know how it is.

**Chapter 1**

New Life, New School, Old Friends

Outside a High School dorms, in front of the doors. Stood a blonde spiked hair guy with marks on each cheek that look like whiskers. He lifts up his stuff from the concrete and enters through the door. He goes to the front desk and dumps his stuff on the floor.

"Your name," said the office lady.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said the blonde hair guy.

"Ok, your in room 209, here is your key."

The blonde hair guy, to be claimed to be named Naruto picked up his stuff and was headed to the elevator. When suddenly he got stopped by a hyper brown hair guy with red marks on each cheek.

"Your finely here Naruto, I'm so happy your here and also haven't seen you since Middle School," said the brown hair guy jumping up and down.

"Sorry I have no idea who you are?" said Naruto.

"You don't remember me, that makes me feel so sad, anyway let me introduce myself since you don't remember me, I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"Oh right, Kiba, I knew that."

"Anyway, which room are you in?"

"Um...209."

"Oh, warning you have a really stuck up room mate."

"Ok, well I've got to go to my room, can you show me to it?"

"Sure."

We went up in the elevator and got up to my floor and Kiba took me to room 209. He grabbed Naruto's key out of Naruto's pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it and introduced Naruto to his room mate.

"Ok, Naruto this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is Naruto Uzumaki," said Kiba.

"Hn," said a guy with black hair that claimed to be Sasuke.

Kiba went out of Naruto's room and Naruto dumped his stuff on his new bed and unpacked his stuff.

Few minutes later Naruto ended up exploring the dorms. Then Naruto was headed back to his room, when he saw Kiba come out of a room.

"Kiba!" I said.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" said Kiba.

"I was exploring and now headed back to my room."

"Cool, also this is my dorm room here, it's 210 and I like you to meet someone."

I followed Kiba into his room and a guy with long black hair was sitting on the floor reading.

"Naruto, does this person remind you of someone."

"No…"

"Well isn't it Naruto, I believe you now Kiba. Anyway since you don't remember me I'm Neji Hyuga," said the long black hair guy claimed to be named Neji.

"Oh it's you Neji, well sorry I didn't recognized you, anyway I got to go."

Naruto went out of Kiba's room.

It was the next day and Naruto woke up pretty early in the morning. He got up and got his iPod and started to play out loud. Few minutes later he stopped the iPod because the door opened and it was Sasuke. He had a black eye, which Naruto was about to speak when he went into the bathroom. Half an hour later he came out and Naruto was playing his iPod out loud at the time. Sasuke suddenly stood in front of him.

"Do you mind at this moment can you stop playing that," said Sasuke.

"Ah..alright," Said Naruto.

Naruto suddenly got bored in his dorm room and headed to Kiba's and Neji's room. He knocked on the door and it was Kiba. He only had a towel around his waist and Naruto tried not to look. Naruto walked into their room and sat on the floor.

"How are you going with Sasuke?" said Kiba in the bathroom.

"Very weird, but I noticed this morning that he has a black eye," said Naruto.

"That's not unusual, he gets a lot of bruisers,' said Neji.

"Why does he al..."

Suddenly Naruto's phone rang and Naruto went of Kiba's and Neji's room.

Ten minute later Naruto had finish with his phone call and went back to Kiba's and Neji's room.

"So, who was that, your girlfriend," said Kiba.

"No, my boyfriend," said Naruto.

"Ok...wait...WHAT!," said Kiba.

"Oh right, you don't know that I'm gay."

"I never knew that you would be gay, but I suppose we haven't seen each other in ages."

"Yeah, but keep this a secret Kiba, I don't want to be bullied like what happened at my old school, it seems like at this school I'm the only gay one here so I want to lay low."

"Alright, I'll keep it a secret."

"Well guys, see you later," I said while opening their door.

It took Naruto a couple of steps to get back to his room. Naruto got his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Naruto headed into his room and noticed that Sasuke was sitting at his desk listening to music. Could still see his eye bruised and Naruto wanted to know what happened, but they don't know each other really well yet.

In Neji's and Kiba's room after Naruto left, Kiba went to sit on the across from Neji and read some books and suddenly started to talk to Neji.

"Well, there you go Neji, your not alone," said Kiba flicking through books.

"Yeah," said Neji while reading a book.

"I was urging to tell him about you, but you would kill me."

"Thats right, I would kill you."

"But I feel sorry for Naruto, he thinks he is the only one gay here."

"It's best he doesn't know, he needs to learn to fix his problems and not run away from them, like he did at his old school."

It's a fresh new morning for a blond hair boy, Naruto. It's his first day at his new school and he was woken up by his alarm. He slammed his hand on the alarm clock and got up and rustled his hair. He headed to his closet to get his school uniform. Naruto was about done getting ready for school when Sasuke entered the room. He headed straight to the bathroom and Naruto looked at the time and it was about time he headed for school, Naruto had to be there early since he is new to the school.

Naruto had made it to his new school. When he entered the school, he was lost because he couldn't find the office. He suddenly got a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, you lost."

It was a girl with pink hair that tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure am," said Naruto rubbing his head.

"Well, I'm guessing your new here, not a surprised through. So, where are you headed," said the pink haired girl.

"I'm looking for the office."

"Well, what great timing, I'm headed there too, I'll show you the way. By the I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was finally at the office, thanks to Sakura. Naruto had to wait outside the principles office, because she was not here just yet. It was 5 minutes later that she had finally came. The principle went up to her door and her hair was a lighter blond than Naruto's hair. The blond hair principle let Naruto in her office and they both sat down.

"So, your Naruto Uzumaki and your parents aren't alive and you lived with a guy named Jiraiya is that right," said the principle.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" said Naruto.

"Well, that big pervy guy and me went to school together and recently he visit me and told me everything about you."

"Well, that explains things."

"Anyway, I'm Tsunade and I'm your principle and let me see, you are in class 1B and you will have someone in your class to take you to your homeroom."

'_knock knock'_

Suddenly the door opened and it was a guy with black hair that is in a high ponytail. Naruto's eyes widened because he knew who it was.

"Shikamaru!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, nice to see you again and miss how are you today?" said the black hair guy claimed to be Shikamaru.

"Good, now Shikamaru, take Naruto to your classroom," said Tsunade.

"Yes miss, this way Naruto."

Naruto followed Shikamaru to his new classroom. It took around about 10 minutes from the office to the classroom. When they got to the classroom Shikamaru knocked on the door and went in.

"Good morning Kakashi-Sensei, I bought the new guy here," said Shikamaru walking to his seat.

"Thanks Shikamaru," said a silver hair guy claimed to be named Kakashi. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes," I said.

"Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki and he is new here so make him happy here," said Kakashi-Sensei as he turned to the class.

Kakashi-Sensei showed Naruto where he is sitting and he is sitting in the back row next to Shikamaru and the other side of Naruto, Sasuke.

Naruto's first class for the day was Music, which he is looking forward too because that is his most favourite subject in school. Lucky Kiba is in that class because it's going to take him awhile to find all of the classes. Kiba and Naruto headed to the music room, which apparently it wasn't too far from their classroom. Kiba was right that it wasn't too far, it only took them 3 minutes to get there. They entered the music room and it was huge and Naruto knew he was going to enjoy it. Naruto's music teacher is Kurenai-Sensei and she told him that there is a group assignment happening and she said he can choose a group. He decided to choose Kiba's group and it his group was Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akumchi and Kiba. Their assignment is doing a band and they had to play one song and lucky Naruto came at the right time because they need a singer and Naruto tried out for that spot and they were all amazed that he could sing and he got that spot.

Music class had ended and it was time for lunch and Naruto had lunch with Kiba and Shikamaru up on the roof of the school. Suddenly while they were eating Choji joined them and so did Neji. Naruto was really enjoying his first day here until lunchtime ended. Naruto had food tech next and he was lost once again. Until he got a tap on the shoulder and he turned around and it was Sakura.

"You tend to get lost a lot at this school," said Sakura smiling at me.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Naruto rubbing his head.

"Where are you headed."

"food tech room."

"Lucky for you I have that class now too."

Naruto followed Sakura to the food tech room.

When they finally got there, Sakura introduce Naruto to the food tech teacher and her name is Shizune-Sensei. Food tech went like a flash and as Naruto knew it, school has finish for the day. Naruto was walking with Kiba and Neji to their dorm room when a girl with long hair ran up to Neji and hugged him.

"Sheesh Hinata, do you have to do that?" said Neji.

"Hey Hinata, I thought you had violin lessons today," said Kiba.

"Nope, I have it tomorrow remember, oh Naruto nice to see you again."

"Oh hi Hinata, haven't seen you in ages." said Naruto.

"Well, bye everyone, I've got to meet my friend."

They finally got to the dorms and Naruto went to his room and dumped his stuff and got out of his uniform. He got his iPod and started to listen to it to find a song for his assignment for his music class.

10 minutes later he was looking around the room and noticed that Sasuke isn't here yet. He decided to go to Kiba's room and ask if he wanted to go get some dinner. He closed his room door and went to the door next door. He knocked and Neji answered it this time. He let him in and Naruto went over to Kiba where he was at his desk doing homework.

"Hey, you want to go get some dinner?" said Naruto.

"Yeah sure," said Kiba.

Kiba and Naruto ended up getting ramen for dinner and went to Kiba's room to eat it. It was getting late and Naruto was getting tired, so Naruto went to his room and noticed that Sasuke wasn't still back but, Naruto didn't worry.

**Author's Message: **Thanks for reading this chapter, hopefully the next one will be up soon, please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Message: **Hi everyone, sorry this chapter took longer, but I had school and no time to do it, but hopefully the next one will be quicker. Thanks everyone don't for get to comment.

**Chapter 2**

Past

It's morning and Naruto's alarm went off and Naruto did not wake up. It was unusual for Naruto to not wake up when his alarm went off. Suddenly the door open and it was Sasuke. He heard Naruto's alarm and noticed that Naruto didn't wake up and so he turned off the alarm and shook Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto wake up, your alarm went off," said Sasuke.

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He looked at Sasuke and then looked at the time. Naruto suddenly jumped out of bed and raced to his wardrobe and got dress.

"Hey, idiot, slow down, you'll hurt yourself," said Sasuke going to his wardrobe and getting dressed.

Naruto got finish getting ready and he raced out the door. He ran to school and headed to the music room where Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji should be there waiting for him.

He made it to the music room and he opened the door and went in.

"Sorry guys, my alarm didn't wake me up and Sasuke had to wake me," said Naruto putting his bag down.

"Speaking of Sasuke, how are you two getting along?" said Kiba.

"Well, we haven't talk to each other yet and planning to do that today," said Naruto.

The reason we're in the music room is because Kiba wanted Neji to hear me sing and to see if I can be in Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji's band as the singer. I sang for them and Neji was pretty impress and decided that Naruto would be the singer of the band. As they knew it, it was time to go to their homerooms.

Shikamaru and Naruto headed to their homeroom and they were a bit late but Kakashi-Sensi gave them a warning. They went to their seats and Kakashi read out some notices. Naruto heard that there is going to be a band competition and Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other.

After homeroom Naruto had history and he was walking to his classroom and notice that Sasuke was walking to the classroom as well. When Naruto got to the classroom for history he noticed Sasuke seating up the back. He went to the back and sat in the seat right of Sasuke. Naruto's history teacher came in and Naruto was surprised to who it it, and it was Kakashi-Sensi. Kakashi-Sensi started off with the role and started to talk about the history of Japan. While Kakashi-Sensi was talking, Naruto kept staring at Sasuke waiting for Sasuke to notice him. Sasuke finally noticed him and was getting annoyed at Naruto for staring at him.

"What do you want? dobe," said Sasuke.

"Nothing, just wondering if you are going to be out again?" said Naruto.

"Maybe, might not, depends."

"Well, can you make the effort of being in our room tonight, I would like to get to know you if that is alright."

"I'll think about it, but there is no promises."

Suddenly we got interrupted by Kakashi-Sensi.

"Naruto, Sasuke would you keep quiet, I am trying to teach here," said Kakashi-Sensi.

It had finally been lunchtime and I was headed to the music room because we booked our band to practice in there today. I headed there and no one was there yet and so I waited in the music room and I heard a guitar play. I listened for where the music is from and it led me to a little practice room. I looked through the window and it was Sasuke playing a acoustic guitar. He was also singing a song which was familiar to me and I was listening closely and I suddenly got a tap on the back.

"Naruto, what on earth are you watching Sasuke?"

"Oh, Kiba it's you, I was just admiring his talent," said Naruto.

"Just admiring his talent, I don't by that, you like him don't you," said Kiba.

"Come on Kiba, I'm with Gaara, remember."

"Right I forgot."

Finally the others of the band made it and we got started practicing.

It was the end of lunch and Naruto was headed to his next class which was PE. He headed for the change rooms which he knew where they are because he has a map with him now, thanks to Sakura. When Naruto got the the change rooms, he noticed that Sasuke is in the change rooms and he guess he is in Naruto's PE class. Naruto went to get changed into his PE uniform and he was really scared because at his old school when everything about him got spread around the school, when it got to PE and had to change in their PE uniform they did let Naruto into the change rooms. Naruto had just remembered that he isn't at that school anymore, he is at a new school where no one knows about Naruto except Neji and Kiba. Naruto got finish getting his PE uniform on and he headed to the oval.

Naruto got to the oval and he had to go to his PE teacher to introduce himself. Naruto went to the PE teacher and introduced himself and the teacher introduced himself too. The teacher's name is Gai-Sensi and he is a really energetic.

"Ok class, I want you to do 20 laps of the oval and if we have time do 40 push ups, now go," said Gai-Sensi.

Naruto started to run and on the tenth lap I was second and everyone was far behind him and the person in front is Sasuke. Then on the fifteenth lap Naruto caught up to Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke going to be in our room early tonight," said Naruto.

"Why should I be in our room early?" said Sasuke.

"You forgot what I said earlier, didn't you?"

"You said something earlier."

"other words you forgot, let me repeat what I said earlier, can you be in our room earlier for once, I want to talk to you."

"I remember now, you did say that and my answer is I'll try."

"ok, good, see you then."

Naruto ran up ahead and Sasuke got confused and then smiled.

Naruto finish running the 20 laps really fast and Gai-Sensi said that Naruto can just go get dress. So Naruto went to the change rooms and got changed into his uniform. He finish getting dress and headed to his locker to go get his lunch and headed for the music room and waited outside the music room for everyone to come.

Naruto waited and waited and Neji was the first one to come and they both entered the music room. Neji gave Naruto a sheet with music and Neji told him to sing it will Neji played it on the piano.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to survive._

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to be brave. _

Naruto finish singing the song and Neji walk over to Naruto and said

"Can you guess why I made you sing this song."

"Um… I don't know," said.

"I made you sing this because I want you to face the fact that your the way you are don't let people get you down when they find out about you."

"Neji, please don't start this crap, I don't want what happened to me at my other school."

"Naruto, shouldn't let people worry you about what they think about you, you should just lift up you head and be proud of who you are."

"Neji, you don't know how it feels to be gay and what you get put through because of it."

"I do know, because I am gay too."

"Wait...What."

Suddenly the others of the band came in and they interrupted their conversation.

School was over and Naruto headed to his dorm room without Kiba and Neji. Naruto got there pretty fast and he got to his room and went in. He went into the bathroom and had a shower. When Naruto was finish, he got out of the bathroom and didn't even take any notice that Sasuke was already in their room. Naruto plumped down on his bed and laid down.

5 minutes later Sasuke notice that Naruto is depressed and Sasuke got up from his desk and went over to Naruto's bed. Sasuke sat on the Naruto's bed and could see that Naruto was about to stand up and break something.

"Naruto, you all right?" said Sasuke.

Naruto said nothing.

"Come on Naruto, talk before you get even more angry and break something."

Naruto still said nothing. So Sasuke hit Naruto across the head and Naruto straight away sited up and grabbed Sasuke's collar and gripped it.

"DO YOU MIND NOT MESSING WITH ME AND TRY TO MAKE ME TALK WHEN I DON'T WANT TO TALK," said Naruto shouting.

"Ok, finally I got you to talk, now talk about what's wrong with you."

"Fine," said Naruto as he let go of Sasuke's collar. "Neji just wanted me to face the facts that I'm the way I am but, he just doesn't understand that the way I am is what made me move schools."

"Why did you move schools."

"Because everyone at my old school found out that I am gay and I heard awful things about me and I wasn't allowed to change for PE in the change room because they kicked me out and of cause I told Neji and Kiba and now Neji just want to get into my private life and help me get through it and he just tells me that he is gay too and he is just making me remember what happened at my old school and now I don't think I can go back to school because I will think that everyone will be like at my old school but I no one knows."

Suddenly Sasuke went out of the room and Naruto laid back on his bed.

Sasuke went to Kiba and Neji's room, he knocked on the door. Neji opened the door and Sasuke punched him in the cheek. Neji fell down on to the floor and rubbed his cheek.

"What was that for?" said Neji rubbing his cheek.

"You know very well why I did this," said Sasuke as he walked in and close the door.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"OK, what is this about, Sasuke," said Kiba as he got off his chair.

"Go see Naruto, he will tell you," said Sasuke.

Kiba walk to the door and opened it and went out of the room to go to Naruto.

Kiba got to Naruto's room and he went in without knocking. He saw Naruto laying on his bed looking really mad and sad.

"So, what did Neji do to you because it made Sasuke punch Neji," said Kiba.

"What, Sasuke punch Neji, I never knew he would do that," said Naruto as he sat up on his bed. "Well anyway, you know how I told you about my old school and why I changed, well he made me sing a song and wanted me to face the facts that I'm who I am and don't let anyone phase you."

"I told him several times not to get into your life, he is dead now."

Kiba walk out of the room back to his room.

By the time Kiba got back to his room, Sasuke had walked out and went back to his room. Kiba went into his room and saw that Neji had a blood nose and he was in the bathroom cleaning it up. Kiba went to him and said

"I told you not to get into his life you idiot," Kiba said as he slap Neji cross his head.

Next morning Naruto had woke and looked that he was still in his school uniform on. He thought that he must of slept in his school uniform. Naruto looked at the time and it said 10:30am, he got up and got out of his school uniform and got into casual clothes. Once Naruto got changed, he noticed that Sasuke was still asleep. Naruto decided that he would go for a walk and so he walked out of his room and headed to the elevator.

Naruto got to the bottom floor and headed to the entrance. Once Naruto was at the entrance and decided that he would walk around town. As Naruto was head down town he notice something in the distant. He noticed that it was his principle, Tsunade.

"Hi, Tsunade, didn't expect you being here," said Naruto.

"Well Naruto, I do like to get out and I was just going to check up on you, how about we go get some coffee?" said Tsunade.

Naruto and Tsunade headed to a coffee shop.

They got there and order coffee and sat down.

"So Naruto, how have you been doing," said Tsunade.

"Alright, I guess," said Naruto sipping his coffee.

"mmm, ok how is school going?"

"fine, what's up these question."

"Naruto, I can tell something is up, so do you mind tell me."

"there is nothing, so please don't ask me again."

"Naruto, don't lie to me, now tell me."

Naruto start to get angry and he put his coffee cup down of the table and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Naruto, you really need to tell people about your problems," said Tsunade quietly as she was about to sip her cup.

**Author's Message: **Thanks for reading this chapter, hopefully the next one will be up soon, please comment.


End file.
